


More in Common Than a Name

by Deity_of_Morality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Katsuki, Death, Grandma Katsuki - Freeform, Happy Ending, Katsuki Yuuri freeform, M/M, Nikolai Plisetsky - Freeform, Platonic Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri with troubled past, frienship, katsuki yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_of_Morality/pseuds/Deity_of_Morality
Summary: Yuri has recently lost his grandfather, who we all know he was very close to.When a Paparazzi infiltrates the Russian rink, Yuuri intervenes before security can.





	

Victor hated seeing Yuri so quiet, especially when his usual reactions to paparazzi in the rink were to throw things. He didn’t even give this guy the time of day, and it was out right disrespectful to do this to someone in grieving, even a celebrity among sorts.  
  
Alas, Victor had a student to train, so he tried to ignore the screeching man, but when he turned back to where he last saw Yuuri, he saw he was gone, following the trail up to the barrier, he saw where Yuuri was putting on his guards, much closer to the pap than security.

 

“Yuuri!” He called, eyes widening when he saw a look he’d never seen on Yuuri as he was ignored, “Yuuri, what are you,” Yuuri made a beeline for the reporter, and he skated toward him, “ _Don't_ , Yuuri, it’s not worth it!”

The reporter turned at the scrambled voice of VIctor, where he was directly met with Yuuri’s hand around his throat, and slammed into the wall behind them, hard enough to cause the entire wall to reverberate, gaining each rink mate, and Yakov’s attention.

 

“ _Back off the kid._ ” He growled, “You take your little camera, get your ass outside, and tell your gang of flying monkey’s if one of them makes their way in here again, they’ll have me to answer to _me._ ” He demanded before shoving the cowering man toward the exit, where he gladly escaped to.

Yuuri took a deep breath, ignoring the stares from everyone else, the anger vanishing from his face as he removed his guards, setting them on the barrier, and gliding to Victor.

 

“Sorry to just go off like that.” He said smiling normally. “We can get back to practice.” Victor gulped and nodded.

 

“Remind me to never piss you off, Katsuki,” Mila said in a giggle as she glided by, patting his back, Yuuri straightening up stiffly, going red anywhere that was bare.

Victor looked over to Yuri, who stood in shock in the middle of the rink, a look akin to thankfulness on his face, before he spotted Victor, turning and skating away.

When he looked back to Yuuri, he saw that he had a bothered look on his face.  
Victor let his hand fall on Yuuri’s shoulder, Yuuri flinching as he pushed away from the touch.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, brows drawn together. Yuuri looked up at him with a risen brow.

 

“Hm?” He said, tugging his gloves up, before closing his eyes, clearing his throat and shaking his head. “Sorry. I’m sorry for doing that, it was just…” His brow furrowed as he took a breath. “I know how infuriating it can be in this type of situation. He’s just a kid.” He muttered. Victor shook his head.

 

“No, I have no issue with it, I just… Didn’t know you could _get_ angry, I guess.” Victor said in a laugh. Yuuri laughed ironically.

 

“I suppose you didn’t.” He spoke more to himself than anyone else. “Back to practice.” He said clapping his hands. Victor rose his brow, before Yuuri skated by, tapping his butt, “C’mon, c’mon, time’s a wastin’!” Victor laughed as he skated after him.

 

“Yes, Sir!”

  


“Hey, Katsudon, come on a walk with me.” Yuuri and Victor stopped on their way out of the rink, turning to find a hooded Yuri standing behind them. “I said, ‘ _Katsudon_ ’, not ‘ _Future Katsuki Killer Suspect_ ’.” He said sternly. Victor rose his brow, smiling as he nodded.

 

“Have him home by midnight.” He said in a joking manner, pecking Yuuri’s lips before making his way out, Yuri glaring the entire way.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand what you see in him.” Yuri said. Yuuri smiled.

 

“You love him, I see through rough demeanor.” Yuri rolled his eyes, walking past him with no comment, Yuuri smiling as he followed closely behind.

 

“So,” Yuuri said after a few minutes of silence on the sidewalk, “Are you upset?” He asked, voice quiet.  
Yuri chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, I was just holding off saying, ‘Thank you’ for as long as possible.” He said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. “But I suppose I just defeated that point, all my own, so... _Thank you_.” He muttered, face burning as he watched his shoes clapping with the cement.

 

“That isn’t necessary.” Yuuri said, “He was giving me a headache.” Yuri cocked a brow at him, seeing Yuuri looking directly forward, a specific different lack of emotion on his normally emotionless expression.

 

“That’s weird,” Yuri spoke, causing Yuuri to look at him, “You aren’t a sputtering pile of embarrassment as I expected.” Now _that_ , made Yuuri’s cheeks tint crimson.

 

“Thank you for pointing out such a beautiful character flaw.” He said in a chuckle, before sighing, his lips pursing. “I’m so sorry you have to go through such a loss. I know you can’t find peace in even the formerly most peaceful places.” He pointed out.  
Yuri tilted his head at the accuracy.

 

“You sound experienced.” He said simply, Yuuri nodding with no response. “Did you ever find peace?” He asked.  
Yuuri gulped, tilting his head back, attempting to distract himself with the stars as they walked.

 

“I find a moment of it from time to time.” He said in a deep sigh, as if saying something casual. “I was just a little younger than you, it was my grandmother. She was my closest and dearest friend. Up until I started taking skating seriously I spent every day after school at her house, and every morning I’d run to have breakfast with her.” He said smiling fondly at the memories.   
“Of course I started training, and she got older, and I got busier as the years passed. We still called each other every day for a while, but she had Alzheimer's, so then it was only me calling there for a few years..."   
Yuri's face twisted at the thought of Yuuri's hidden tone.

  
"Did the calls go well?" He asked curiously. Yuuri smiled sadly.

 

"She stopped remembering who I was, and it agitated her when I called so I stopped and she died a few days after a stroke while I was away at a junior competition. I regret not seeing her more towards the end every day.” Yuri bit his lip, now sympathetic to the feeling.

 

“I’m sorry you weren’t able to see her before she passed. I got that at least.” Yuuri smiled lightly and nodded.

 

“Thanks. I’m glad you got it. Nikolai was a lot like her in how he cared for you. It’s sad he had to go, he was an immeasurable man. In all the good ways, of course.” Yuri chuckled looked down at his shoes again. “What’s so funny?” Yuuri asked.  
Yuri shook his head in a sigh.

 

“Of all the people who wouldn’t tell me it will get better,” He laughed. Yuuri rose his brow, looking as if he was worried he’d done something wrong. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s face softened, still confused. “I’m so sick of people telling me the pain will go away.”  
Yuuri’s lips formed an ‘O’ in understanding.

 

“I see. It doesn’t stay constant if you were wondering.” Yuri looked at him expectantly. “Some days it will be worse than it is today, other’s you won’t even have time to think about it until you lay down to sleep, but I don’t think it ever goes away. And if you set the right mood, you can even look back with fondness in place of sadness sometimes.” He said. Yuri smiled at him, and Yuuri smiled back.

 

“I do have to admit, I was rather impressed today. A bit proud, if I may say so.” Yuuri widened his eyes, frowning as he shook his head.

 

“No, you may not, don’t ever act out like that, if he wasn’t trespassing I could’ve been charged with assault.” Yuri rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, before Yuuri smirked. “Of course if there’s a legal way around it.” He said selfishly indulging on having Yuri like him more than the other rink mates rather than teaching him the safest route.

 

“You’ve done that before?” Yuri asked curiously, eyes twinkling with something Yuuri couldn’t read. Yuuri cringed.

 

“I had a rather… Problematic relationship with law enforcement in Hasetsu growing up.” Yuri laughed out in surprise.

 

“No way, you were a problem child?” Yuri asked with a grin. Yuuri laughed as his cheeked reddened, turning away.

 

“As much as my family tries to make excuses for me, public record seems to prove so.”

 

After that, Yuri coaxed 2 or 6 stories about his run in’s with the cops out of Yuuri, Yuuri inviting him over, gaining surprisingly little resistance from the boy.

 

Victor, of course, was caught off guard, already in his boxers in the living room when they arrived.

 

“Victor! Have I not said to warn me when you’ll be unclothed in the apartment?” Yuuri scolded as he covered Yuri’s eyes, Yuri laughing at the action.

 

“I agree with Katsudon, it seems he wants to hide his shame.” He said in amusement. Victor was speechless at their good moods as they entered, Yuri picking up a stray blanket on the back of the couch and throwing it at Victor as he and Yuuri made their way to the kitchen, still talking about Yuuri’s wild days.

 

“Hey, wanna drink?” Yuuri asked as he took out three glasses, “You too, Victor, we have something to celebrate.” Victor stood, picking up the rarely used robe off of the hook by the bedroom, slipping it on as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

“You want to give a minor alcohol?” Victor asked in astonishment, seeing Yuri was also a bit caught off guard as Yuuri pulled out a bottle in the cabinet labelled, _Polugar_.

 

“He’s 17, practically of age, besides, Nikolai said to keep this for next time he visited Saint Petersburg, he’d roll over in his grave if I didn’t use it to celebrate his life with his grandson.” Yuri grinned as he laughed, Yuuri poured the drinks, Victor standing there in shock as Yuuri held out the last of the three glasses to him. “C’mon, don’t you always say you want to bond with Yuuri? What better way than with his first drink?” He said tilting the glass back and forth, attempting to coax Victor into the activity.

 

“Yeah, Victor, don’t you wanna _bond?_ ” Yuri teased with a smile. Victor chuckled, still unsure.

 

“You two sure are a far cry from earlier in terms of your moods.” He said as he accepted the glass, sitting at the kitchen table. Yuri nodded in amusement.

 

“Yuuri cheered me up with stories his rebel days.” He said grinning at Yuuri. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“ _‘Rebel days’_?” Victor asked. Yuri laughed and nodded pointedly.

 

“Oh yeah, our precious little Yuuri has gotten arrested and charged on numerous occasions.” Victor gaped at Yuuri and Yuuri ignored him as he raised his glass.

 

“To Nikolai!” He said, the other two, smiling knowingly, but raising their glasses nonetheless. “A fantastic grandfather, and an even better drinking buddy.” Yuuri said, Yuri giggling, Victor rolling his eyes. “Victor, your turn.” He said. Victor took a deep breath.

 

“Nikolai. As stated, a great drinking buddy,” He said in a laugh, “And very helpful when I was in need of counsel. One of the few people who was able to tell when I was down, and could beat a reason out of me.” He said, another laugh given.  
The two looked at Yuri expectantly and Yuri’s smile, though still happy, faded.

 

“Дедушка. Immeasurable in every sense of the word.” Yuri smiled at Yuuri, Victor noticing a shared understanding, but his interest was lost with the clinks of glasses, and Yuri’s disgusted reaction to bread wine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for platonic Plistetsky and Katsuki, what can I say?


End file.
